


Professional or Personal

by klatukatt



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Heteroflexibility, I don't know, M/M, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, blowjob, i love shades, why do all my sexy fics end in angst?, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Luke Cage is back in town and Shades is sent with a business proposal.  Since it is just the two of them Shades decides to make a proposal of his own...





	1. The Barber Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Happens post-show with many spoilers so finish the show first please.  
> The actual smut part, while graphic use more metaphor than explicit language.
> 
> I hope I did alright. Enjoy.

Shades went to visit Cage alone. He was confident that the super powered man would try to avoid more prison time by not beating a person to death in his own shop.

Shades did not expect to find his adversary shirtless, and, having already removed his sunglasses as a sign of goodwill, did not even attempt to hide his gaze rolling over that muscled body.

"Damn, Carl, that experiment didn't just give you super powers, it gave you a super body."

Cage narrowed his eyes, unfazed. "Don't call me Carl."

"I watched you fight at Seagate, but I was never close enough to admire the physique." Shades made a subtle gesture with his hand.

"What do you want?"

Shades continued in the same tone but to the point this time. "You're back in town. Same spot. Same crime fighting attitude. We'd like to ask you, politely, not to start shit at Harlem's Paradise."

"We?"

"Me..." Shades paused, hesitant to reveal sensitive information. "And Mariah."

"Well," Cage put on a shirt while he talked. "You and yours stay out of my way and I won't have to hunt you down."

"I can't promise that. All I can ask is you afford us the same amount of respect as we show you."

"Respect?" Cage's choice was tinged with anger.

Shades held out his hands, palms up. "I came to your turf, alone, with nothing that could harm you, just to talk. That's what we've been doing in Harlem since you've been gone, creating a dialog, lessening the violence. Now that you are back you need to know where we stand, Cage. If you want you could see what we're doing, join our organization-"  
Shades was cut off as Luke grabbed his jacket with both hands and slammed him into the wall of the barber shop, pulling back just enough to not dent the freshly painted wall.

"When you go crawling back to Mariah tell her this," Luke said in a quiet, clear voice. "I have no interest in a professional relationship with _her_ organization."

Shades licked his lips. He was about to take a gamble but he didn't play odds where there was a chance off losing.

"What about a personal relationship?" His hands rose to gently grasp the wrists pinning him to the wall and one slowly slid up Cage's bulging arm to his bicep.

Cage twitched at the touch and eased away, his face all confusion. "I'm not into guys."

"You're into easy," said Shades, still relaxed against the wall. "And I can make things very easy."

"You have to be out of your mind to pull this after what you did to me at Seagate."

"So let me make it up to you. You must have some serious blue balls, dude, and you know it's gonna be no strings attached."

Cage almost laughed. "This has to be a trap."

"Nope, just a mutually beneficial situation.  I get to taste something I haven't in a long time and you get a guilt free orgasm."

Cage folded his arms. "It's not like I'm wanting for potential partners."

"Then it's your reputation on the line," Shades sighed. "Whereas, no one would believe this story even if we both corroborated it." He moved to the door and opened it. "Oh, when you come to the club try to refrain from breaking anything."

Cage kept looking at the door after Shades departed, thinking over the strange conversation and the it information revealed.

If Shades was telling the truth he was in a difficult and dangerous situation. While the world was becoming a more tolerant place, in the criminal underground there were still preferences people couldn't afford, which is probably why Shades had attached himself firmly to Mariah.

But why come out to his obvious enemy? Shades said it himself, no one would believe Luke. If that was true then what about the other things Shades had said? Luke Cage had a reputation now and many women would jump on the chance to be with him, but if he let even one fan girl into his bed would that change him or other's perception of him?

Luke was unnerved to distraction but it only took a couple days to make a decision.


	2. Harlem's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut you've been waiting for.

All hands went to guns when Luke Cage strode into Harlem's Paradise. Everyone had been ordered not to engage with Luke but that didn't stop the tension from rising 10,000% 

Cage stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "I need to talk to Shades." He glanced up at the office. "Alone."

Shades was glad Mariah wasn't here for this, filled with complicated questions. She also would have seen him tense in a particular way. She was observant like that.

"Get everybody out," Shades told his lieutenant. "This is a delicate negotiation."

"Boss, are you sure you don't want backup?"

"You know it wouldn't do any good." He removed his sunglasses for dramatic effect. "If I show up beaten to death you know who done it."

Shades forced himself not rush down the stairs, leaving his lieutenant to clear out the gangsters. Soon they were alone in the large room standing a few respectful paces apart.

Shades was only 92% sure he read this right. "So?" he asked.

Cage looked around. "Not here. Too visible."  He looked Shades in the eye. "No cameras."

Shades nodded.  "Kitchen, basement storage. I assume you know the way?" he asked facetiously.

Cage turned on his heel and strode away leaving Shades to follow in his wake. He held the trapdoor open for Shades then warped the door shut behind them.

"Well, what should we talk abo--"

Shades was cut off as hands were placed on his shoulders and he was pushed to his knees. The look of pure lust from the kneeling man made Luke wince and close his eyes.

"No talking."

Luke relaxed against the cabinets as Shades confidently unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down just enough to easily pull Luke's equipment out of his briefs. Shades had been right about pent up energy. At the unfamiliar touch Luke's hips surged forward not caring who was handling his manhood. He could hear Shades' breathing, heavy but controlled, as he slowly stroked Luke erect. When tongue tentatively touched the underside of his head Luke felt electricity up his spine and couldn't help but gasp.

Shades mouth gently caressed the tip, obviously savoring the taste, and one hand steadied himself on Luke's thigh while the other slid up under his shirt to caress the chiseled muscles of Luke's abdomen. Shades mouth kept a slow sucking rhythm, making the encounter last, but when he easily slid the full eight inches down his throat down to the base Luke gasped and grabbed the criminal 's skull.

Shades did not try to pull away, instead staying as close as possible and breathing calmly as Luke twitched with anticipation. The super-powered man reminded himself to be gentle as he pulled Shades face away from his hips. He stood like that for several seconds, feeling the cold on his wet shaft from the open air and hot breath from the man in front of him.

Luke eased his hips forward into Shades welcoming mouth while holding his head gently in place. He pumped back and forth with restraint, knowing if he lost control he could crush the head he was pushing into.

Shades was compliant and eager as Luke drew closer to orgasm. He picked up the pace and once again drew in Luke's entirety. Luke gasped and grabbed the shelves next to him. Metal creaked and strained under his fingers.

Shades did not let up, instead constricting his throat around the throbbing member.

Luke said something unintelligible as his hips shot forward with enough force to throw Shades against the opposite wall but the kneeling man was ready and held on tight. He took most of the inhuman gush straight down his throat but had to snap his head back as some ricocheted up his nose. He crawled away, coughing, trying not to get any spunk on his clothes.

Luke shuddered and sunk to the floor. He tried not to look at the man opposite him delicately cleaning his face with an actual handkerchief. He caught his breath and put himself away while trying to think of a quip to ease the awkwardness.

"You must have gotten on well in prison."

"Hell no," said Shades without anger. "If I had pulled a stunt like that in prison I'd be dead. Ain't no room to be different in this business."

"You're good at keeping secrets," Luke said with narrowed eyes.

Shades grinned. "Yeah."

"So why risk telling me?"

"We're adversaries. No one will believe anything you say about me."

"What about Mariah?"

Shades froze for a split second; Luke wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking for it. Shades played it off casually.

"She'll probably find out at some point and try to use it against me.  But I got enough dirt on her already."

"And me?"

Shades grinned again. "No one will believe me, not even Mariah. You knew that coming in here." Shades was right again.

Luke rose and went to intend the door. He looked back to ask a question. 

"What are you going to tell Mariah?" He gestured to the room.

"Does it matter?"

It didn't. Luke Cage turned around and left.


End file.
